The Art of Wanking
by Prince-Malice
Summary: HPDM NC-17 SLASH, Continuation of "The Art of Seduction". Draco notices Harry watching him in the great hall and chooses to respond in a way the raven never saw coming.


**WARNINGS: Slash of the Harry Potter sort, wanking and general perviness. **

**NC-17**

**A/N: This is the 2****nd**** part to "The Art of Seduction" And will be continued with "The Art of Revenge" which will be posted within the next few days! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT READING THE FIRST PART. **

**The Art of Wanking**

"_Enjoy the show Potter?_"

I was a cruel, cruel sod. Even the magnificent Malfoy was humble enough to accept the credit for his frequent misdeeds.

It was impossible to keep the smirk off of my face.

It had been since near the beginning of our fifth year, often as I consorted with Blaise and Pansy during meal times I would feel it, the gentle tickle of eyes crawling up my skin. I spent so many days attempting to push the suspicions aside, at the time there was no individual I could readily blame and therefore concluded it would be best to let it go; that the feeling of being watched would eventually disperse.

Months later and still it held strong.

It was only days before Christmas break that I saw him, eyes as smoldering as a forest of pine. Of all the blokes that could have taken an interest in the deity that is me, it was the one I ultimately despised. If his newfound interest spoke for anything it was that he made a big mistake those few years back when he refused the blessing of my offered hand.

Pompous tart, as if I would waste my time.

It was an easy conclusion to reach, no one blatantly opposed Draco Malfoy then turned around in need of a good snogging. Though I couldn't blame the lad, it must have been difficult even for The Chosen One to resist my incredulity.

A few weeks after the end of the break it became difficult to ignore his sneaky glances, eyes darting from dirty Gryffindors and back as if no one would notice.

I did.

Had I gone too far that fateful dinner? Toying with the raven as I tongued the cream from my dessert skillfully, under normal circumstances the bloody git would pretend he wasn't staring but that night his gaze could not be torn away. That was no surprise, working my fingers like lollipops I had him coming in his pants.

Literally.

Halfway through my little performance I took notice that his hands disappeared under the table, struggling to hide the smirk I sucked a single digit, not surprised at all at his actions. After all, who could resist this? Perhaps near the start of it all I was almost insulted, a pitiful dirty blooded shirt-lifter thought for even a moment he could taste a piece of this? It was atrocious.

Ever enjoying the misery I instilled upon the wretched 'Hero', I could disregard his poor lineage long enough to make him want me, to make him beat under that table until he blew his load, screaming my name. It was a shame I couldn't hear it even if he did, the ramblings of Pansy blaring in my ear. Despite my soft spot for the bird I mentally willed her to shut her mouth, interested only in the faces Potter could not have known he was making.

Of all the things I'd done in my life, avoiding those eyes while he got off had to be the most difficult. Where was the enjoyment in tormenting him if I could not bask in the glory of it?

That's right Potter, you keep tugging it because I'll never quit being this sexy.

You want me under you, you want me writhing and spreading my thighs while I run my hand down my-

Somehow along the way I genuinely got into the show, not quite realizing how hard I had made myself (Yes, I made even myself hard) until he came. I don't know what appearance he thought he held but the moment I revealed the treasure on my tongue and caught his eyes, his face contorted into that of complete bliss.

"_Draco._"

Blast I wanted him to say it…

I had graced the miserable prat with my attention for long enough, it was by time I received compensation of a sort.

I knew exactly what I wanted.

Just thinking about it drove my dick insane, it would only be a matter of time now.

It was more than easy to find him, the good natured mutt wandering the halls much too close to curfew.

Lucky me.

Sneering my hand found it's way into those locks of hair, clutching them and dragging the flailing boy into a discarded room. "What on Earth- Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed, putting up little resistance after catching sight of my face. "What are you doing?" He demanded, brushing my grip off of him. We were alone now, surrounded by blank walls and cobweb covered chairs.

Despite his attempts to look angry, I was not so stupid to think his flushing was from anything aside from how attracted to me he was. "Whatever I want Potter, though it seems to be you that wants something from me." A cruel smile and he was weak in the knees. I could see it, the way he flexed his hands and bit subtly on that firm bottom lip. "I don't know what you're talking about…" He defended pointlessly, "You're the one who pinched my arse earlier, never knew you were bent Malfoy."

Even when suffering from quite the obvious sexual attraction to me it didn't slow his mouth; The-Boy-Who-Lived ever witty as we butted heads the same way we had been for years. "The pot calling the kettle black." I chided, frowning as he turned his back on me. "I don't have time for this, sod off."

No one turned their back on a Malfoy.

My wand was out in an instant, arm outstretched and teeth clenched as I shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

As if pressing pause on the spinning world he stood dead still, circling him only his eyes moved, following my stalk. "What's the matter Potter?" I pressed, running a (manicured) fingernail down the ridge of his jugular. "Was there something you were trying to do?" Pursing my lips I drank in the anger from those emerald orbs, knowing I would certainly be enjoying this perhaps a bit too much.

Only the best for a pureblood, he was at my mercy. It would be a lie to say I hadn't found the chosen one's appearance pleasing to the eye but it would also be a lie to say I had ever pictured myself rutting with him. Suddenly, in this particular moment I couldn't figure out why I hadn't thought of it before, if anything left in this wretched school kept me amused it was the way Harry Potter fought back.

"I thought you were going somewhere." I made a show of locking the door, looming towards the paralyzed Gryffindor like a cat to its prey. "What's wrong?" My voice was bitterly sweet, teeth showing as I grinned like the madman I felt myself turning into.

It was no secret that the power I now held over him turned me on, being a mere two inches taller than the dark haired boy I moved my lips so close, centimeters if any separating our mouths.

Stretching out my well exercised tongue I ran it over his, slowly, relishing in the strange squeak that emitted from that tight throat. "Does that bother you? Just say something and I'll stop." I dug my heel into the back of his leg, sending him onto his knees, unable to even protest as I practically posed him around like a child's doll. "Why so shy Potter? Go ahead and speak up."

Certainly Satan had a special place for me in hell but that didn't bother me, of course even in death I would find myself in some state of honor, the boys head near my waist I waved my hips just a bit. "You seemed quiet at lunch too, what were you doing… Hmn Potter?"

Sashaying I put my hands on his shoulders after discarding my robe in a flurry. "It appeared to me something was… distracting… you." Nothing fed my lust more than the feeling of those bloody orbs watching me practically dance for the git. He could do nothing, only stare while I ran my hands over the front of my shirt, traveling down to hook the waist of my tight pants.

"What were you doing under that table? Where you being…" I dropped my voice to a haughty whisper, "bad?" Potters face flushed considerably as I hit the nail on the head, honestly if he wanted to do dirty things he needed to stop being such a prude and take some initiative. Though I suppose one could never expect that from The Chosen One, he was far too innocent, too much of a bloody saint to indulge in something as Neanderthal as a good shag.

Though obviously the boy was no stranger to wanking.

I ran my thumbs along his sharp jaw bone, digging the tips into the corners of his mouth and forcing it open like a crank. The sight made my cock positively drool, lips spread wide and pink tongue twitching ever so slightly in that cavern. For being the one with Potter around my pinky it was difficult to keep control at the sight.

Even when shrouded in the dark his eyes glowed and found mine, expression impossible to read.

"You look positively muggle trash."

A glare I accepted readily. "No need to get so angry Potter, you see, I'm a lot more intelligent than you think, I know exactly what you want." Hands unbuttoning my pants I tugged them down to my thighs, cock trembling as it was bit at by the cool Hogwarts air. His eyes filled with astonishment, mouth still held wide for me to have my way with.

"What's wrong Potter? Don't you want my cock?"

A snicker that bounded off the walls, member already entirely stiff even before I freed it from it's confines. Somehow I found it like that much too often when thinking of the pompous survivor. I gripped my base and slid the head up along his hallowed cheek, leaving behind a thin trail of precum. A lopsided smile could not keep from my face, shudders overwhelming me at the feeling of his face scraping my needy dick.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had been wanting to do this, to humiliate and put the raven in his place. More often than not it seemed things backfired on me but not tonight, it was his mouth open and wanton while I began to jerk myself off slowly, shoulders heaving at the instant gratitude my member gave me.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of that ponce watching me yank it, every so often my head would bump his chin or tooth as my movements got out of hand, in fact it took all my will not to just shove it right down his throat.

I didn't because he probably wanted that, and what sort of Slytherin would I be if I just handed him exactly what he wanted?

It was the power I had been craving over the boy hero, dick throbbing I quickened my pace, thumb digging at whatever vein it could find to make me go wild. I often tugged it at night, being a privileged teenager but a teenager none the less I felt those same sharp urges, unwilling to satisfy them with just any bloke or bird. Potter was an exception, gritting my teeth and letting out strangled moans I pumped myself near raw, his eyes being all I needed to send me tumbling over the edge.

I came all over his face, jizz dripping into his awaiting mouth as a strangled moan tore from a shuddering throat. I wiped my junk off on his face, pleased at my handiwork. I could already imagine how our future encounters would progress, I would call his disgusting friend a mudblood to which he would be unable to defend, the humiliation of my semen marinating in his mouth following him for the rest of his life…

Oh the satisfaction.

"Aaaannnn." His lips struggled to move.

I debated leaving him there on his knees, face soiled like a perverted old man, but decided against it.

"Finite!"

Instantly I prepared for an onslaught of hexes only to be surprised by Potter licking nervously at his mouth. "Malfoy." He ground out, getting to his feet.

Okay, now comes the hexing.

Instead I was once again taken by surprise, a pair of (sticky) lips crashing down on mine.

It was dark, we were alone, I had won control only to have it swept right out from my hands when he tore into my mouth. I certainly did _not_ want to be a part of that tongue knowing what it had been covered in. My mouth seemed to ignore this logic and sunk into his, unable to resist those warm hands that wrapped around my waist. I might have been taller but the snog took me by surprise, rendering me powerless to the boy-who-lived.

Finally I was freed (much to my dismay), his back strong as he walked to leave the room yet again.

'You haven't won Malfoy, I'm going to get you back for this one."

I honestly couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise.

I just watched the door close behind him with a heavy exhale.

_Woah…_

**END**

**A/N: Again, going to hell for this X_x, please review and stick around for the third installment! **


End file.
